User blog:BrandonDarkOne47/CM Proposal: Master Magus
I decided to make a proposal on a creation me and Darkmaster7 made. The villain I would be doing is Master Magus, Maestro and Aka Manah's replacement. Just a quick note I'm making my other character, Malroc, and Master Magus the same person because I think it would be best that way. What's The Work? Multiversal Legends is a Wiki Fandom website that I created with the help from Heresjosh. It is a collection of online stories, character pages, television transcripts, and images on the FANDOM Wiki. The site later became a internet collection of user-generated story arcs and characters. The Wiki also places countless pop culture icons/characters such as Spider-Man and Sonic, along with original made heroes and villains. In a extensively shared universe shared universe that portrays the timeless battle between good and evil. Who Is The Villain? Master Magus, also known by many identities such as: Norman Moloch, Dark Diablo, Diabolus, Master Monarch, The Monarch, Malroc, The Crimson King, Zalgo, Black Hat, The Dark Inferno, The Devil, God Emperor Moloch, The Big Fish, The Supreme Leader, Hivemind of Chaos, Father of Darkness, as well as many stolen or given alias, is a sadistic megalomaniac who seek to rule the multiverse if not the entire Omniverse. He is one of the main antagonist of the'' Armored Studios multiverse and the Tales of the Omniverse series. Being the Prime Omega of Atrocities, he is an absolutely monstrous and power-hungry creature, Master Magus is a powerful being that once terrorized the Omniverse in the past until his eventual defeat at the hands of the heroes and landed in a cosmic prison. However he eventually escaped from his imprisonment and led a brand new life as a corrupt businessman on Earth. Using his all of his past fortune to start a new life in evil, using both his dark powers and his ability as a charismatic businessman to rebuilt his evil empire and start his new campaign of chaos and destruction. Possessing some demonic power and the charisma of a businessman, he seeks to also prove to the omniverse that anyone can be a monster like him. He is also the tyrannical ruler of hidden nation known as Discordiae and the founder of the Chaotic Imperium, a world conquering empire that rivals the Omega Empire. He is the archenemy of Legend/Hyperial as well as the Champions as a whole. He was created by BrandonDarkOne47 (Me) and Darkmaster7. He is a parody/homage of the Maestro from ''Pet Avengers: The Malice of the Maestro ''which was also created by Grand Theft Auto 74. As Master Magus He was voiced by Simon Templeman who also voiced Kain form the legacy of Kain, Jacob Danik from ''Dead Space 3, and Doctor Doom. As Malroc he was voiced by Jonathan Adams, who was well-known for voicing several other villains, like Dormammu, Kang the Conqueror, Vaatu and Ronan the Accuser. What Did He Do? #He once terrorized the Omniverse during the Omniversal Wars. helping Nekrozoth in his quest for power simply as a means for him to take control of the omniverse from the Omega-Lord. First, he took control over an entire multiverse and rule it with an iron fist for many years. Mainly his first known atrocity was helping Nekrozoth on committing complete genocide on the Sparxians, having his men torched the surviving Sparxians alive or have some of them as his slaves for the rest of their lives until they die. #He massacred an entire population of the Andromeda galaxy just so he could use the populaces' souls to fuel his immortality. Through this he created a machine know was the Harvester which a pit of machine horrors that he uses to butcher innocents, harvest their organs and body parts, then use said harvested parts to make himself and his followers immortal. Using the downtrodden people of Alternate Earth he conquered and several prisoners of war as subjects for the horrifying Harvester body banks. #He directly caused several wars through other power hungry tyrants which had caused vile acts that Xuriah gave them the idea of doing so. #'He went to destroy a universe to and said to the people that he will "liberate them from the painful truth of reality" and erased the whole thing. He stole powers from his own comrades he kills and grew more powerful than ever, and went on a path of both carnage and destruction. #In another alternate Earth, he launched a rain of city destroying bombs then used his machine known as the Mechapolypse to bring mass destruction and catastrophes on the planet which killed over 10 millions of innocents. He launched another attack on the remaining cities through his Death Mongers (advanced robots created by him through science and sorcery) which killed the rest of the humans he deems as 'Hairless monkeys". #He used the corpses of the dead people he killed as his own experiments for either resurrecting them through necromancy or make horrific experiments to create dangerous monsters. #He soon confronted Hyperial/Legend and his wife Xayna and engaged in a battle. Magus cheated and defeated the two, he killed Xayna by choking her to death right in front of him just so he could use his anger as a means to kill him. He then used his battle ax to slice Hyperial/Legend and then starting to torture him. He mutilated him by cutting his eyes off, ripped one of his arms off, and cut both of his legs. The damage was so severe that it killed him afterwards. #Once he learns that his archenemy, Hyperial, has reincarnate into Legend. He attempted to manipulate him into becoming one of his minions so that he could use his powers to dethrone Nekrozoth. Once Hyperial (Now named Jon Hyperius or Legend) learns of his true colors, Magus killed his best friend Jake just to spite his archenemy. They would eventually further become sworn rivals in the future. #He finds a nation known as Discordiae and uses it to allow villains to run amok there, allowing them to commit as many atrocities as possible. He allows them to bully the slaves there just for his own amusement and sadism. #He later worked with the Nazis during World War II, supplying them with weapons of mass destruction and locations to powerful objects of power. Even help them commit several war crimes along the way. #Once he learns that the Nazis has no chance of winning, he has their leader (Adolf Hitler) assassinated and later stated to spread the fear of communism as a means to take advantage of conquering the US. #After his defeat and escape from prison, he went to another multiverse to start a new life there and start his new campaign of taking over the Omniverse. He started a military company known as Worlds Collision Network who secretly condone human experiments to create villains to spread chaos and destruction on the US. He takes advantage of the attacks to become president, he hires mercenaries to kill his rivals and/or those who threaten to expose his true colors. #After being elected as president of the US, he brainwashed the people to start World War III which soon destroyed the planet Earth. He survived along with a few citizens who were willing to join and him as well as the people of Discordiae. He then hypnotized them to be loyal to him in case they ever tries to betray him. #He now leads his army to conquer planets upon planets, and later butchered several heroes on that universe. He also corrupted others into becoming as heinous and monstrous as him, even the purest heroes fall under his corruption a he would use manipulation, torture, sadistic mind games, and/or cruel experiments. Sometimes he would use mind breaking torture to do so if he must to make them into sadistic monsters like him. #In Champions of the Multiverse, he leads his Chaotic Imperium to kill, conquer, and pillage worlds behind the scenes, killing off a group of heroes sent by the Prime Alphas to stop him. Having use a horde of demons to attack a Pandora Foundation facility, and then tortured a angel there in order to find a chaos stone so he could be unstoppable. #He later perform heinous immoral experiments, callously tortures others especially teenagers and kids just so he could turn them agony-stricken monstrosities solely to torment the Champions and make a army of monsters. He later raised children into becoming his soldiers, only for him to use them as cannon fodders and human shields. #he butchers the entire population of Earth 1246, then use the surviving people to fuel in destructive machines to kill more people. #He later kidnapped Luther, Jack Spark's friend, and use him as a hostage. When he promised Luther that he will not to harm Jack Spark, he has his henchmen do it instead and have them brutally beat up the young hero. #He even risk the destruction of the entire omniverse just to save his skin as well as making himself into a god so he could remake it in his image. Having to attempt to destroy Yggdrasil the Tree of Knowledge so that he could use its fruit to make himself a god which would bring nothing but mass destruction. #He abuses his minions by either killing them, torturing them, or mutilate them for either entertainment or just to satisfy his sadism. His left and right hands, Maximilian Knight and Vanessa Dragon, were brainwashed during childhood by Magus and would been thrown in a pit without food , water, or light if they fail him. He then have the two commit suicide by killing each other once he finds their purposed to be finished. #He would find lost children and kidnaps them for him to kill just for his entertainment. What's worse he is revealed to be a pedophile as it was implied that he rapes young females no matter what age they are, luckily it was off-screen. #Some of his minions were brainwashed to be psychopathic killers without any sign of remorse or morality. He made them to have a undying loyalty to the point of committing suicide in order to have him succeed in his goals. #In his company, he has his workers do hard labor to death, and when a protest broke out he killed a Union leader and have his minions kill them with no sense or mercy or remorse. He later have his workers mine a planet for its resources which would only to have the planet destroyed and leaving his workers there to die along with the other life-forms in it. #He runs a company that is devoted to genocide, mass murder, and cannibalism. Performing daily mass murder so that he could profit off of the dead corpses and sell them as food products and clothing. Migitating Factors/Freudian Excuse None, absolutely none. This guy is the Prime Omega of Atrocities, which is one of the ONLY reason why he commits such horrible acts. Though his origins is a mystery with the only trace of one we get is that he is either the son of Nekrozoth or was a ruthless businessman who helps the Nekronan family during the Old Omniverse just because he was a power-hungry sadist. He has a motive, which is a thirst for power and to spite the Prime Alphas for interfering with his plans. He is just a genocidal megalomaniac who is willing to doom the omniverse to eternal damnation just to save his own skin. His other motive is to prove that anyone, including those who are pure of heart, can sunk to the depth of heinousness like him or any other horrible person because he is tired of the people refusing that Pure Evil exist. He also not just based on Maestro from Maestro Among Us, butt also Aka Manah. However unlike Aka Manah, he has zero restrictions on harming animals as he would do the same heinous experiments on them like how he does to children. He also shows no empathy on them like how Aka Manah did, and is capable of raping people, something that Aka Manah doesn't do. Also his last and most petty reason is the same as Nekrozoth's, he wasn't king of the omniverse. He also claims he is bringing order to the omniverse, but that "Order" does nothing but brings more chaos and it doesn't help that one of his goals was to prove that anyone can be a Complete Monster like him. Moral Agency Yes he does for a mysterious demonic entity, though back then he didn't understand how Pure Goods work. But he is capable of learning how good works as he study heroes and their heroic acts and personality and use them as an advantage. He is also capable of corrupting them, even the most purest of heroes, and turning them into Complete Monsters like him. He also knows how love works and even knows how to make villains with redeeming qualities into monsters as well. Heinous Standards While Nekrozoth committed every crime in existence, at least it was never implied that he was a pedophile like Magus. Magus shown to be equally as vile like Nekrozoth and his uncle Omegus. Magus even used children as both soldiers and cannon fodders/human shields to protect him. His heinousness even surpassed other villains like Vekkisul himself. Final Verdict Up to you guys to decide. Category:Blog posts